Flying with Wheels
by Victorian Blue Rose
Summary: Lets us say that there is this girl...Who travels in time,is a priestess and is a storm rider. And just for kicks lets say that she gets kidnapped with the threat of destructing the flow of time, the extinction of a tribe. What'll you do?
1. Preface

Flying With Wheels

To my ever so loving and supporting friends

Who inspired me to do this story…in Poveda and in S.P.U.Q.C

P.S

If anyone says that they are my friends from Poveda, don't believe them that easily.

Preface

A normal, average, ordinary, everyday female teenager has normal problems that usually take on normal, average, ordinary problems that are usually quite light. Like peer pressure, friend troubles, boy troubles and the like.

Then there is Kagome, a not so normal, average, ordinary, everyday female teenager.

Her practical daily routine consists of time travels, demons, half demons (who curses the world like there is no tomorrow, and is addicted to instant ramen), a demon slayer (who owns a demon cat and is quite violent once crossed), a monk (who is very perverted but has some special abilities, like sucking in objects into his hand), and a kit (a demon kit whom she considers as her kid, and is addicted to candy) and to add to her pain the normal teen pressure is included and the end of the world as well along with tampering with history and the very fabric of time is in her hands.

All these persons have two particular goals as a group and that is to defeat a half-demon, who enjoys to massacre villages and loves to make people's lives miserable. The other one is to collect shards from this jewel which is shattered into a thousand pieces and the search never ceases to end.

But Kagome, our dear beloved star of the show has a deep secret that she hides. Was she not only a priestess who has extra special abilities more than the other priestesses or is there something else that she hides between her sweet smiles and her hidden facade…?

Well then as a gentleman would ask a lady "Would you like to dance with me?" or as a friend would ask a good friend of theirs "Would you like to take a walk with me?" I now ask you my dear readers …would you like to go to an adventure with me?

Then I reach out my hand to your direction and I look into your eyes waiting for an answer.

The rest is up to you…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Worst Timing_

Kagome was doing what her ordinary daily routine consisted of Inuyasha-sitting, pampering Shippo, Demon-fighting, slapping, yelling…you know, the usual. But then they were in a crucial moment of the battle and they were about to win, the group was all sweaty from the battle that has now taken hours…her phone began ringing.

Inuyasha slashed and swayed his sword like a maniac, trying to just get past the army of demons in front of them. Sango's shoulders started hurting very badly as from throwing her colossal boomerang so many times. Miroku's hand was throbbing and what's worse is that he was running out of his seals. Shippo was long gone, but at least he was safe. Kagome was busting her butt out there, the scent of blood whether demon or human was something Kagome has never gotten used to and never liked at all… The synagogue of broken bodies was not helping either.

All of them were tired and they all wanted to get this over with, the sooner the better. Everyone had done their job in doing what their duty was. That's when her phone started ringing.

_On top to break the chain.  
no pain don't be afraid  
but kawaranai  
same old days same always.  
mawari tsudzukeru it's okay uh...  
kawakikitta koukei ruu...  
REPEAT sareta mainichi  
zutto kakedasenai kono houteishiki  
KAGO no naka de ayatsurareta Puppet  
kakike sunda Noise...  
CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE_

hakidashite nagesuteta  
rikutsu bakari no hokori  
kanashimi ni hibiku kaze  
jiyuu e to sasou  
Go my way__

_saa ikouze~! (On time to break the chain, no pain don't be afraid.)  
kusari hazushite~! (Yo, jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e)  
tsubasa hiroge~! (Oh, that's the sign it's time to try you gotta fly)  
aoi sekai e~... (Uh, Ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky)_

'Shut up, stupid phone! Why do you have to ring the phone at the time now!' Kagome thought as her team mate and her best friend shouted "Now Kagome!"

She just ran out of arrows. "Great! Simply marvelous! How can my day just get any worse?" Kagome shouted in anger and aggravation.

_teritsukeru hizashide ichinichi hajimari  
itsumo toori SNEAKER ni HIMO dooshi  
onaji michi nori onajimi no story  
I wanna step in da michi no ryouiki  
Hell I know you can't stop me  
hikari wo mitsuketa toki no you ni  
The winds at my back  
so it's time to fly  
jibun shinji tobitate yo right now!_

haiiro ni tsutsumareta  
taiyou wo yobisamasu  
haiboku wo korogashite  
asu e to tsuna  
GO MY WISH

She found an extra that she shot towards another demon a while ago. She detached the arrow from its corpse and now was aiming at the leader of the demon-army. Her hand quivered from anxiousness.

The future of their lives is all depending on this sixteen year old high school student. The fact that they were all depending on her to shoot the target across a three-hundred meter field and hit a bull's eye was all on her hands.

_saa ikouze~! (On time to break the chain, no pain don't be afraid.)  
kusari hazushite~! (Yo, jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e)  
tsubasa hiroge~! (Oh, that's the sign its time to try you gotta fly)  
aoi sekai e~... (Uh, ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky)_

You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly...!!!

She tried aiming at the demon however it was moving to much because Inuyasha was fighting it off. "Inuyasha get out off the way! I can't shoot!" she shouted. Inuyasha yelled "Don't order me around!" but did as he was told none the less; her cell phone still ringing in her ears, aggravating her even more.

_  
__You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
yami ga me wo samasu mou hikari sasu!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
yami ga me wo samasu mou hikari sasu...!!!_

She shot the arrow, it him bull's eye in the head, in the middle of the creature's two eyes. She shot it a couple of times and then immediately grabbed the jewel shards away from its body.

_saa ikouze~! (On time to break the chain, no pain don't be afraid.)  
kusari hazushite~! (Yo, jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e)  
tsubasa hiroge~! (Oh, that's the sign its time to try you gotta fly)  
aoi sekai e~... (Uh, ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky)  
_

Then finally she grabbed her cell from her pocket.

"_Mushi-mushi! …_ Oh, it's _you…_You know you're not welcome to call right now! You caught me at a very bad time! A very, very, very bad time to be exact! ...Uh-huh…yeah, it better be good…"

Her group looked at her like she was insane. From their perspective, she was talking to a decorated piece of metal that glowed, and she was talking to it like a little girl with a doll who likes to pretend that the doll speaks to her only. The problem is that she was sixteen years old and she was talking to a bar of metal.

"WHAT???...I'll be right there…who betted our emblem?...I'll make sure he'll not only get a new face but a new point of view of death after I'm through with him."She sounded so scary that not a lot of people thought this was really Kagome.

"…yeah…Don't forget to participate in the parts war, I may be rich but my mom and dad doesn't contribute to the parts, so I can't use their money for this and he's the one encouraging me! …yes…yes…where? Okay…okay…got it…right…thanks and bye!" The closed her phone and then turned to look at the guys that instantly said, "Don't even bother to ask unless you're looking for another broken bone."

She was tired. She was bloody. She was dirty, and she needed to blow off some steam. So she was extra cranky.

"Don't go look for me guys, I need some alone time…"—she looked at Sango who understood that she needed personal time—"…to cool off."

Apparently some brainless idiot didn't get it. "Kagome! Don't order me around at the time when we're fighting and in this group. Remember that I'm the alpha here; you have no right to order me around! The only reason that you're still here is that you're the only one that can sense that retarded Jewel!"Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome ignored him and passed by his shoulder as if he wasn't there. "Would you rather die on the field like a dog or would you rather live? You better watch it, Inuyasha because I'm running out of patience."She turned her head and glared. She looked like the devil herself with the evil look she gave him and for once he swallowed his pride.

She picked up her bag without bothering to brush off the dirt off of it and walked off. Ignoring Inuyasha's muttering of very colorful words (Which Shippo has learned to ignore and not to use…after much embarrassment and subduing Inuyasha and a lot of experience, he learned.), and patted Shippo's head right before he jumped off of her shoulder.

Ok guys

Disclaimer!

I do not own anything! Not inuyasha not air gear! Hell I don't even own my own computer DAMN IT!!! But please do enjoy! (=^^=) and REVIEW!!!!


	3. translation of song

**Chain in Air Gear... Lyric with translation**

On top to break the chain.  
no pain don't be afraid  
but kawaranai  
same old days same always.  
mawari tsudzukeru it's okay uh...  
kawakikitta koukei ruu...  
REPEAT sareta mainichi  
zutto kakedasenai kono houteishiki  
KAGO no naka de ayatsurareta Puppet  
kakike sunda Noise...  
CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE

hakidashite nagesuteta  
rikutsu bakari no hokori  
kanashimi ni hibiku kaze  
jiyuu e to sasou  
Go my way

saa ikouze~! (On time to break the chain, no pain don't be afraid.)  
kusari hazushite~! (Yo, jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e)  
tsubasa hiroge~! (Oh, that's the sign it's time to try you gotta fly)  
aoi sekai e~... (Uh, Ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky)

teritsukeru hizashide ichinichi hajimari  
itsumo toori SNEAKER ni HIMO dooshi  
onaji michi nori onajimi no story  
I wanna step in da michi no ryouiki  
Hell I know you can't stop me  
hikari wo mitsuketa toki no you ni  
The winds at my back  
so it's time to fly  
jibun shinji tobitate yo right now!

haiiro ni tsutsumareta  
taiyou wo yobisamasu  
haiboku wo korogashite  
asu e to tsuna  
GO MY WISH

saa ikouze~! (On time to break the chain, no pain don't be afraid.)  
kusari hazushite~! (Yo, jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e)  
tsubasa hiroge~! (Oh, that's the sign its time to try you gotta fly)  
aoi sekai e~... (Uh, ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky)

You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly...!!!

You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
yami ga me wo samasu mou hikari sasu!!!  
You ready to wake up you gotta fly with us!!!  
yami ga me wo samasu mou hikari sasu...!!!

saa ikouze~! (On time to break the chain, no pain don't be afraid.)  
kusari hazushite~! (Yo, jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e)  
tsubasa hiroge~! (Oh, that's the sign its time to try you gotta fly)  
aoi sekai e~... (Uh, ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky)

**This is the translation:  
**Time to break da chain.  
no pain don't be afraid  
but unchanging same ol'days same ol'ways.  
The clock continues to turn/revolve, a dried up scene  
Repeating the same day, every day  
An totally inescapable equation  
A manipulated puppet in a cast?  
The completely silenced noise  
Can you hear my voice

Spit it out, and throw it away  
(And then you have) a reason to be proud  
The sorrow, the echo of the wind, (you're) free to shine  
Go my way

Let's go! Time to break da pain. don't be afraid  
Take off the chains! Freedom, seeking release and becoming open/liberalised  
Spread your wings! (Fly) That's da sign it's time to try. you gotta fly.  
Towards the blue world…There's nothing above and below (so) you gotta grab the sky.  
The sunday that is shone upon is the first day

(Wearing) The usual sneakers always walking the streets  
The same path, the familiar story  
I want to step into unfamiliar territory  
Hell I know you can't stop me  
(I'll) discover my shining appearance (what my appearance will look like when I'm shining)  
The winds at my back so it's time to fly  
I now believe that I can stand and fly right now!

I'll awaken the dust-wrapped sun  
Roll and defeat tomorrow's chains/connection.  
My wish

Let's go! Time to break da pain. don't be afraid  
Take off the chains! Freedom, seeking release and becoming open/liberalised  
Spread your wings! (Fly) That's da sign it's time to try. you gotta fly.  
Towards the blue world…There's nothing above and below (so) you gotta grab the sky.  
The sunday that is shone upon is the first day

You ready to wake up  
you gotta fly with us  
You ready to wake up  
you gotta fly with us

Awaken from the darkness in your eyes and you're already shining  
Awaken from the darkness in your eyes and you're already shining

Let's go! Time to break da pain. don't be afraid  
Take off the chains! Freedom, seeking release and becoming open/liberalised  
Spread your wings! (Fly) That's da sign it's time to try. you gotta fly.  
Towards the blue world…There's nothing above and below (so) you gotta grab the sky.  
The sunday that is shone upon is the first day


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Caught in the Act_

As Kagome rushed off to the distance, behind her were multiple demons. Demons who-by the way, in particular needed her badly. Why? Well you'll learn later in the story.

Then she quickly changed to a pair of black, white shorts which showed off a bit of her legs. A hooded navy blue jacket that was unzipped that revealed a light blue tube shirt that had a butterfly urban design.

She wore a necklace that had her favorite anime design which was _Full Metal Alchemist. _She wore small earrings which had stars that were studded with diamonds and that was outlined with black metal. On her wrists were silver bangles and had some floral designs and studded with sapphires and black diamond stones. She wore a watch on her other wrist which is made purely out of silver and had diamond studs beside the clock and had floral and butterfly carvings with sapphire studs instead of the print of the numbers. The color of the arms was silver. The watch was scratch free and it was water-proof.

Her hair had a blue silk cloth tying her hair up in a high pony tail, framing her face with more bangs of her hair. On the knot was an emblem.

The emblem had a cloud at the bottom, with blue highlights and silver linings. On that was a blue rose with black tips with a blue butterfly on top of it, showing of its intricate pattern. A faded white ribbon stayed on top of the emblem an in an old blue print, it said "The Blue Ribbon"

Then she wore a pair of air treks. It had a design of a pair of chucks was black, sleek and shiny, it was leather with silver linings a small design of tiny stars and at her ankle were three stars. On her finger was a small ring made of real pearls and diamonds, formed together a butterfly.

Her mutters and curses echoed throughout the forest not knowing that she had attracted some…unwanted visitors

She didn't notice her stalkers so she turned on her I-pod and closed her eyes and calmed down.

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
you can't escape, you can't escape_.

She felt the wind blowing in her face and then she felt her adrenaline pumping, she felt the blood rush in all her veins, her heart thumping against her chest… going thump-thump…thump-thump…

The same pattern over and over again…then going faster and faster…then she rode the sky.

In the eyes of her followers, she was strange, so strange that it would not matter if she was missing no one would actually miss her. She was just a weirdo after all. So why not put her existence to good use it won't be much though…They needed her…badly.

She closed her eyes, her breathing turned faster and faster then all of a sudden she soared up into the sky.

Then all of that was changed when she began flying.

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.  
_

She flew, feeling the slight weight of her treks. The wind blowing through her hair as she defied gravity excited her. She chased the sun as soon as she noticed it was sundown. She looked like she was leaving a palette of pink and yellow behind her.

She was completely happy, completely innocent as she chased the sun. She knew she would never be able to hold it at the palm of her hand, she didn't care. She forgot all her problems around her. She forgot that she was five hundred years far apart from her original home, the present.

She forgot everyone and for once she could not think about the benefit of others…not Inuyasha, not Sango, not Miroku or even Shippo…anyone! She cannot even remember herself! All that is there is the scenery and the feeling…of absolute freedom.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

Soon as she landed on the ground she noticed that the sun was gone and the moon has rise. Its light glowed on her skin. Across the leaves it looks like a disco. She looks up at the sky for a moment, to be mesmerized by the full moon. And the way it hits her skin seems like she was underwater.

The creatures that watched her were totally amazed. She ran at a speed that even a demon had a hard time catching up yet, she did it with no trouble at all and she was human! In fact a priestess, she was not supposed to have this much power! Where the hell did she get this much power, they had to find out immediately.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.  
_

She was so used to it now. The way he always insulted her, the way he abused her. He had no way to know that words did have their own power and bounded. It caged her!

She knew though, about his late night visits with the ghost of his lover, her so called incarnate anyways. She knows about what they talk about and what their views are on her existence in the group…the shallow, lazy, bossy, slut who is only a shard detector and practically no good to anyone.

She cried tears as she followed them, each time Inuyasha was clueless. He wouldn't even notice if he was right behind him and about to shout at him or cry.

She knew what would be the outcome of their late night trips…so why did she follow him. Why did she go after him? Why did she walk behind his footsteps as if she were his follower? Why did she stay with him all this time?

Was it because she loved him even though she knew he loved another person? Was it because she wanted to spend that moment with him? Or maybe that it was the fact she is his best friend and watching his back?

She didn't know the answer yet. But there is only thing that she did know is that Sango and Miroku are following her. They claim her to be their leader. Sango has already reached the top of the tower. Miroku is beside Sango in the tower.

Sango is like one of her most trusted advisor her left hand, the executioner. Sango is the one that lets out the lion inside her. She's the one that she can trust most of her secrets, in terms of private girl stuff. She's the one with speed and aggression.

Miroku is like her general and her right-hand-man. When it comes to tactics and hitting the enemy at the blind spot, Miroku is the expert. He's also like the older brother whom you can always lean on, no matter what. He's the wise guy in the group, also the greenest.

Kagome is the leader, the one that takes care of the group and balances out the two generals, who in a way love each other like a couple. Kagome is the one that decides and is the one that teaches new techniques and also is in charge of the supplies of the group. They wouldn't survive without her.

_More than you land spinning around,  
lifting your feet right off the ground,  
you can't believe this is happening now__.  
_

She jumped high up in the air. She flew up until she knew she saw the moon. For a split second she looked at the moon.

She admired it and then for a very brief moment she envied it. How it radiated its golden shine and the perfect roundness of it…the way that no one, no matter how much she tried to reach it she never could and those who did try … ended up falling… But the moon, was already there before everything, before air treks, before stress, before she came to the feudal era, before she made her first run, before it all! It watched this interesting planet, since the beginning of time it has always been present.

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushing' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
_

She closed her eyes, her jacket falling off to her elbows, she was falling. Her eyes saw the moon disappear slowly, the way her movements made the stars look like streaking lights like she was traveling through time. She closed her eyes as she twisted her body to let her land on the ground in a perfectly graceful landing.

'Graceful…' she contemplated sadly 'I am never graceful…'

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.  
_

The beings saw her eyes shimmer sadness for only a split moment. One couldn't help but feel curious to the reason why it is happening. One moment she was happy, blissful, ecstatic and alive! Then the next she looked like this was the last moment of her life and she tells herself she had no regrets.

For her this was the ultimate Gym, almost like a battlefield. She was in her favorite place at the moment and it was paradise for a storm rider. She works with no flat surface so she has perfect balance. The way the trees curved as she hurdled across them all, the way that you can't step on the rocks or else you might break a leg. It was like an obstacle course, a true challenge for her.

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
the system overloads again.  
_

She felt her body explode as she rushed past every tree … under a carpet of stars following as if telling her "Go here! I want to show you a secret!" and she followed it instantly, twisting and turning and jumping over there.

They followed her as quickly as they could pant, she was so fast! Their breath harbored, thank Kami for her little tricks, she slowed down. They made they felt sorry for this little being, they were not like other demon tribes who discriminated and hated humans, they were the cheetah tribe.

She felt harbored breaths, she heard people panting, she turned her back and she was gagged and blindfolded…the scent it made her dizzy, nauseated…she felt like vomiting. Then as she was about to fight back she felt two other pairs of hands tie her feet and wrists together.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,  
_

She felt the adrenaline shrinking slowly hiding itself once again, being replaced with pain and suffering. 'Come back! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone! Come back!' a tiny voice screamed inside her head.

She felt her feet being bounded to shackles she tried to move them but she toppled and fell. 'They cuffed me to an iron ball…weight…whatever!' Her arm was being cuffed together and then something stuck in her arms made of metal. She knew her captors were demons but once she tried to use it, it was ineffective.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.  
_

She was fighting for consciousness, the way that an animal was drugged. Barely conscious with her blurred vision, she heard voices… a girl's and a boy's.

"…Kagome? Where are you?" The female voice said.

It was Sango! 'Sango get away from here!'Kagome cried out, here breathes grew harbored and she was turning sleepy. She wanted to move her feet, but they were chained and her body was slipping into the unconsciousness.

"Kagome, Don't hide from us, I can sense you. There is no need to hide. It's only us!" The man's voice said.

It was Miroku! 'Get out of here! Both of you get out!' she finally got the muffled words out. It came out weak though.

_  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try._

Their footsteps grew closer and closer and she could hear the clattering of the leaves growing louder.

"Ka—" the female voice stopped then there was a weak ruffle of leaves and a loud thump. She could feel the tears on her cheeks.

"Sang—" The male voice was interrupted then a few muffled cries were heard. She could feel two big vibrations drop beside her. She saw their unconscious bodies, in the midst of the fuzzy vision and the tears; she saw their bodies slowly becoming lifeless, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" but the tiredness overwhelmed her.

Then she left unto the realm of dreams.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_In the Enemy's Territory_

When she woke up, she was still in the same position as yesterday, only this time they moved. Her eyes were just adjusting to the light. Her head hurt as if she was having a major drinking party by let us say that she drank thirty bottles of beer, tequila and gin each. Was it sunrise or was it night? How many days have they been unconscious?

From her much defected vision, she saw a couple of demons they were like the demon army that they last fought only they had a little bit more.

They looked like cheetahs. They seemed quick, agile and fierce. The faces reminded her of felines. They dressed in a rebellious way, like the Yakuza. On some of them, they had some what seemed to be cheetah patterns on some of them. Their eyes seemed sharp and when they moved, it was with grace. The women were beautiful, even for a demon. The men were fierce; they showed off their tattoos and were all muscular.

She leaned towards her companions, and found them still unconscious. She nudged them each until they woke up.

She was relieved to find that her gigantic bag and the other that she gave to Sango and all their weapons were all there and unharmed.

The first one to wake up was Miroku. His face was scrunched up when he woke up and his usually neat hair was muffled.

He wore a jet black jacket, underneath was a dark purple shirt and on the sleeve was a blue ribbon. Although dirty and already as wrinkled with dirt, it was still sturdy.

On his belt was a custom-made belt buckle, showing the emblem that they all wore still gleaming. He wore a watch which was silver, it was Fossil, it glowed blue when you pressed a certain button it showed the date and is water proof and scratch-free. His navy blue khaki pants were already dirty. He also wore a pair of air gear.

The pair of air treks was colored navy blue. It was designed with clouds. It had silver linings on the tips. It was shiny and the cover still shined. His wheels were colored silver with a few spots.

He winced as he woke up, she knew the feeling.

Sango wore a baby pink shirt that had brown urban designs at the corners. She wore a black hooded jacket that was unzipped until her ribs.

She wore small earrings that were ruby. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, tied up by a black elastic band. Her watch was gold and it had ruby studs lined up in the middle of the strap and its background was all white and the numbers were in roman numerals.

Her hair was messed up now and her pony tail loosened so it became lower. Her black skinny jeans are now covered with brown dirt and ribbon at her thigh. She wore a necklace that had the emblem and a ruby gem.

When she woke up her face was all scrunched up and she groaned in pain. She nudged her a little hard so she wouldn't make any noise. She got the sign and said softly in a tiny voice "…sorry…"

Then all of a sudden Kagome said "No, I'm sorry, I got you all into this mess. It's my fault it always is. I hope that you guys forgive me and still accept me as a friend—" Kagome whispered in a very low voice that her comrades had to lean over to hear her. She was cut off with a loud shout from both of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" her friends said as she shouted and Kagome immediately shushed them both.

"Kagome you don't have to blame yourself for this. It's not your fault that this is happening and that we're in this situation!" Sango whispered as loud as a whisper would allow.

"Kagome it's not your fault how could you think that way? It's the group's problem. It's not all your fault that this thing happened to us! We got here as a group and we're getting out of here as a group!" Sango continued completely enraged that her friend had tried to actually say that she was about to resign as their group alpha leader.

"Um…guys, I hate to burst your bubble but technically it is my fault that we are here." Kagome said sadly.

"Lady Kagome we don't blame you for this. We're your comrades, your companions, we're a team and what is more important is that we are your friends!" Miroku said.

"Lady Kagome we want you as our leader and as our alpha! No one, no matter who they are can ever replace you or do a better job than you Kagome!" Miroku said.

"Thank you guys…"Kagome said with a tear rolling down her cheek, clearly touched by what her friends have just said. Then Kagome kicked Miroku hard on his leg and shouted "_Hentai!"_

"Okay guys, now that we're done with the mushy stuff, how the _hell_ are we going to escape this hell hole? Any plans?" Kagome said.

All of a sudden they saw a bulky guy with armor on his right shoulder, came in. The group stared in awkward silence. Two other came along and they covered them in bags and they carried them like sacks.

They were carried in a very rude manner. Cries of pain were heard and finally the men dropped them on the ground and they heard "Oomph", "Ow!", and even "Have you guys ever heard of the words MANNERS and GENTLY?" No doubt that that one was Sango.

Their sacks were removed in a rough manner. They all took good breathes and they all stared at the room they were in. They not surprised at what they saw.

They were in a red room. It was decorated with some sort of Indian manner. The walls were painted with spider blossoms with okir designs at the corners. The wooden floor planks were shiny and dark. It was covered with green and yellow carpets.

There were slave dressed in fine clothing but they seemed happy about it.

They saw a man dressed in rich clothing. His features looked more human and more demon than all the other demons that Kagome saw.

He looked like in his late seventies, though they knew that he was older than that. He had black hair with silver and gray highlights. It was long and seemed to be everywhere, and his hair seemed to spread throughout out the room, it seemed like he was a part of it. His eyes had eye bugs underneath, he looked bed-ridden, his lips are pale and hands looked thin that you can see the bones and his

He had elf-like ears at the sides of his head which was adorned with gold rings and long dangling earrings none of them have the same match. He had a tattoo of the cheetah pattern on the upper left side of his face. His nails were long, abnormally long and colored red.

He was smoking from a strange looking pipe which was connected to a small genie-like looking bottle. The smoke formed around him and formed a soft layer of mist.

He said in booming voice with indifference and in a cold manner, "My name is Kou. I am the king of the cheetah tribe, and the people that you see right here are my people who decided to serve me voluntarily. Come, sit down. Drink some tea."

They immediately sat down on the cushions which was silk. He snapped his fingers and a slave came and they served them hot tea from exquisite looking tea cups.

Then Kagome thought 'Holy Shit! Well what do you know; I'm actually dinning with the King, a Demon King! How ironic, the demon and the priestess, the kidnapper and the hostage, sitting down politely drinking tea. I never thought that I'd be in this situation before. Who knew, who honestly knew…?'

"As you can see I am here to do business with you. I'm afraid that I will ask a great favor from you, I will tell you what will become of you from this moment forward."

He paused, waiting for any violent reaction, but when none came, he continued.

The group listened intently and opened their ears, and they were shocked to find his answer.

"You will be our beloved tribe's sacrifice."

They gawked and Kagome felt sick to her core.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_A Favor for a Nation_

"A sacrifice?" Kagome managed to choke out the words that echoed in her mind.

"Yes, a sacrifice, yes you can say that." The demon said as he looked at Kagome straight in the eye as if there was no one else in the room.

"Why would you need me? Why do you need to kidnap me and my friends and what the hell do mean by a sacrifice and why me?" She looked at Kou with such hatred that it seemed to look like the guy could cry. He was like a child being glared at by his best friend since kinder.

The man took a deep breath and began to explain.

"We are hunted down because of our religion and point of views and are believed to be traitors because we sided with the humans." He said proudly and frankly

"Our enemy was the Lord of the West and we are from the eastern side of Japan. It was only natural that we hate the Lord of the West and that he hates us with the same force as we do. The only difference is that at any time he can just give, with the flick of his finger, the end to our lives and the end of our blood lines." He said with his eyes going dark, such hate filled his eyes.

"At the moment I am ill and I am in no shape to fight, as you can see. The tribe are no warriors, we are merchants. As you can see, I have no offspring, otherwise you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be talking to you." He said with a light tone of humor as if the situation was ironic, making a petty attempt to kill the mood around the, which might I say failed miserably.

The group was silent.

"The Lord of the West granted the opportunity to be forgiven, to give him a human priestess, his little play thing. To prove to him that we also discriminate humans, to tell him that he is our master and our owner. However if we don't do as told, he would terminate our tribe from the whole of the four territories of Japan.

"It is like the freedom of a country or the death of a girl, all or one." He said it like he was daydreaming, like he was in a world all on his own. Suddenly he looked Kagome and she was alarmed at the stare. His eyes were full grief and sorrow, but he continued on.

"Would you rather go to the side of the enemy and leave behind everything that you believe in and leave behind the tradition of your ancestors and everything that your parents taught you as a child and the sense what is right and wrong, but you are safe and not in any way of harm's reach. You may be able to survive but you will leave behind your morality.

"Or would you rather die and your country shall perish with famine, death and disease and your fellow countrymen to be wiped out completely out of existence, there shall not even be a sign that you existed in the next thousand years, but you stood up for what you thought what was right. You fought for what you believed in and died in the process without a purpose of teaching the world what you believe is right. To live up to your morality and conscience, but then you have to die for it as a price, to be able to exist and have the ability to change the world but not to be able to make a difference for you will die because of this." He then looked away from her and turned his back on her and said.

"Think very hard before you answer me." He looked at all of them this time.

Sango spoke in a shy voice. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, you're highness—" The being snapped his gaze towards her then in a much bolder and ruder voice she asked "—but why the _hell_ does Se— sorry, slip of the tongue…"

Sango didn't want them to know of their connections with Sessomaru. After the way they said "Lord of the West" with such hate, it was clear that it was dangerous. Their lives would be in much danger if they knew.

"But why would they hate you so much as to kill each and every one of you? You can't be serious when you say that they would actually hate you just because of your religion. It makes no sense! I mean, why the hell would they hate you just because you like humans!" Sango said in an outburst.

"Oh but I'm afraid so…"The man looked tired and a sad smile said "I know…" as if he was accepting the fact that he might die soon along with the tribe.

"Humans and demons are equal. Humans are corrupt and partially retarded; they become instinctual when it comes to a person whom they cherish. They are willing to hurt, to kill innocents, just to protect their loved ones. But then again so are we

"Demons kill because they chose to because of pleasure, of the temptation of the scents. They often loose to the hunt.

"Hunt?" Kagome asked.

"The hunt is the term that we call the addiction and the obsession. You see, when a demon smells the scent of blood, especially human blood, it starts this addiction for more. Their instincts tell you that you need to draw more blood. That is the hunt.

"When a demon actually suppresses the feeling and eventually after a hundred years it explodes and then they slaughter a huge number of humans to make up for that hundred years. This is one of the reasons that demons actually slaughter villages.

"However you can stop this frenzy by self control and disciplines upon one's self. It may be stopped, permanently. However things are not as easy as it sounds.

"As you actually come close to demons the hunt closes in on your throat every time that you are within a far distance. Their demonic side actually starts to take over forcefully. Then they pounce for the kill.

"Then there is the other reason that they want to kill us or enslave us. There is a special pill that only our nation makes. It lessens the hunt. It mutes the voice of their inner demon. The recipe for this pill is passed down from generation to generation.

"Another main reason that they are trying to kill us is for the pill. That pill is sacred to our country, and they plan to use it like a common fever medicine! How can we ever allow that?" He said in rage and fury.

Kagome knew what he meant. It was like asking if the Holy Eucharist to be advertised as candy to Buddhists.

He punched the arm-chair and his calm face was replaced with a sneer.

A deafening silence followed. He calmed down slowly.

"Some give in to the temptation. Some try not to give into the temptation and they suppress it but you know what will happen to them and what they will do. Some try to steal or to conquer this tribe. Then there are the ones who are successful in doing so.

"Life is like a play. There is this one decision in your life where you decide to become part of the audience and observe. To be amused by the actors on stage, or be the one that's doing something.

"I am nothing but an observer; I was the one who never had the strings of fate in my hands. I chose to walk this path. No one ever forced the idea upon me. I chose to be part of the audience." He said in a miserable voice. Then in a braver tone he said…

"Consider all that I have said answer me which would you prefer. Think very hard before you answer. If you are not willing to cooperate with this—this alliance, then we shall treat you as prisoner."

Kagome tried to speak but her voice won't come out, she was completely shocked. Then when it did it trembled slightly. "I-if you don't mind y-your h-highness…Might I please have a f-few moments of privacy with my friends to t-think this out? It's a lot to take in all at once!"


	7. YOU PEOPLE BETTER READ THIS!

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

And don't comment on the this message…okay you can but please review the other chappies people of the world …ok only in Fanfic…but REVIE PEOPLE OR I AINT GONNA WRITE IN THIS STORY ANYMORE!


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Certain Conditions_

The trio was led to a room. Beside The red room they had just been in and they sat down on the floor.

"What do you honestly think should we do?" Kagome asked her two advisors.

"Do you think that we should run?" Sango said.

"No, the guard will catch us and we are probably the most watched in the whole tribe, because their future depends on it. I don't think that they're lying about this either..." Kagome said.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, okay?"

A small smile formed at the corner of her lips. As soon as she said that, she immediately believed in her leader, comrade, friend and sister. Miroku smiled in admiration at his sister-like friend, the other was a fiancé.

"Guys, listen up. I think that just this once, we'll go along with their plans."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you on this one, and I'm a demon exterminator damn it!" Sango said then sighed.

"I'm in! And I'm a monk!" Miroku said.

"Guys, these people only mentioned me. Not you two, but do you want to come with me? I mean of course you can go to other places bu—" Kagome said shyly while smoothening her hair.

"Absolutely! We'll definitely come with you! We absoutely cannot go on without our squad captain, slash, coach, slash, sister, slash, BEST FRIEND—" She said in emphasis. "—to fend off for herself with the freaking most powerful demon lord! Now can we?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Absolutely not!" Miroku said and smiled.

"…Thanks guys! Wait, so we cooperate on the condition that you two stay with me and we are treated like guests…and anything else?" Kagome looked around for any suggestions.

"…Oh and we get to have privilege of freedom at the courtyard, we still need to practice, we can't be rusty by the time that we come back." Miroku said.

"Oh and I almost forgot the chance to travel back home for a week." Kagome said thinking about the bone eaters well.

"And we get to keep our stuff and no one gets to look inside and have inspections, seriously we can't let the flow of time be destroyed." Sango said.

"Ok, so that wraps about it. Let's go back now guys!" Kagome said while standing up.

They stood up and opened the door back to the room. There they saw Kou with the same posture as before.

His fingers twined together and one of his fingers rubbing his ruby ring, he was ready for business.

"Have you finally come to a decision?" He asked politely.

"Yes indeed I have, by when I said I, I meant we…They are coming with me and are treated the same way as me."

"Done." He took out a scroll, a quilt pen and a bottle of ink and started to scribble.

"We want a night off absolute freedom in the courtyard for at least three times a week."

"Granted on the condition that there has to be an escort with you."

They gave each other a look and they all nodded.

"Deal, we also want to be treated fairly."

"Done." He wrote down on a scroll.

"We do not want anyone or anything to touch our things."

"Fine." He jotted down with a quilt pen.

"I think that we have a deal." Kagome said.

"We pledge our allegiance to you as you do to us." The minute that they shook hands, the servants remaining in the room, were all bowing. The king nodded his head in respect. They were shocked that even the king would nod his head.

"Please step outside." The king said.

The minute that they stepped outside, they saw a thousand, bowing to the three of them outside the palace walls. The children bowed to them all disciplined but eyes shining in happiness and a hint of mischievousness. The women smiled and wore the brightest colored veils. The men showed off their tattoos and the proud faces. They were shocked for they have seen the glory of the great cheetah tribe. Every one bowed to them and showed them their respect and gratefulness towards the trio.

That was the day they sacrificed their freedom for an entire nation.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Land of the Rich and Famous_

They were brought to a hallway where they were amazed, beyond compare. They were led to an Indian styled hallway.

There were five twin doors and there was this design where there were lots of intricate patterns with trees. There were two arches. It was a mix of floral and geometric patterns, (_okir a bay_ and _okir a datu, you can search them up in google_).

Their bags were all in a corners, neatly piled beside a golden pillar, one of the many others that stood there. In the hallway was a very high roof and at the top were even more carvings. The hall was lit with five chandeliers. They were grand and it glowed a soft yellow light.

The hall was painted white and the carvings were all gold. Beside each golden pillar was a small table but with a big vase and inside was a bouquet of white, blue and purple flowers, on the floor were floral and geometric mats everywhere.

There was a complete kitchen, a public bathroom, a lounging area, a dining room. There were three rooms of extreme luxury. It seemed like a presidential suite in a five star hotel. Each room was complete with a hot spring, a luxurious sofa with western designs. The lounging area and other things have the same luxuries as a major politician would or a celebrity. There was a training area. Each room was very luxurious and it was all top of the line.

But there was one thing that they loved the most of the whole house, it was the garden, the outdoors.

It had a small little waterfall, leading to a small river, with a small bridge with a hut in the middle of the body of water. Then at the corner there was a small bridge leading to a small little lounging area, complete with a sofa and a coffee table.

At another end of the lake was a fountain surrounded with leaves of autumn and a small field of flowers around it. There were thousands flowers around it, all mixed and all seemed to fit the scene, they didn't smell weird or too strong it was in fact hypnotizing and was very intoxicating.

There was no fence, which means you have the option of going or not. It warmed their heart to know that they trust them not to do anything.

Each of them owned their own rooms. Each room was with tremendous luxury, and unbelievable expense. There were beds twice the size of a king sized one. There were walk in closets with extra space and lots of beautiful clothing of all sorts of all seasons, all meant to fit them. There were tables and lamps all with Victorian designs.

Kagome's room was themed with white butterflies, the clear blue sky, with luscious leaves and the sky with stars and the full moon all in detail with pillars at the corners with blue roses on them. The whole room was a masterpiece but they still put other painting on the wall. With a wooden floor with a few mats that covered them. There were crystal chandeliers everywhere.

Her bathroom floor was made with a soft baby blue marble floor that was covered with a white mat, with white painted walls which had this effect of when looking at it with different angles appeared silver curls. On the walls there were hanging flowers, trapped in a dark wooden frame. Across the large French windows (which had a perfect view of the garden and a set of white curtains if they are not comfortable with there was a clean white tub with a golden faucet, beside it was a table with flower petals, bubble baths with different types of scents and a bouquet of flowers with lace underneath. There was a shower with a glass door and a warm heater for the water with different types of soaps and a glass table. There was a sink filled with three options of soap and bouquet of flowers and a complete set of clean towels. There was a small wooden closet at the corner of the room with a glass cover, containing different types of soaps, shampoo. The toilet was white with toilet paper on the table with two bouquets of flower, one on the toilet, the other on the table. There were chandeliers in the ceiling.

Sango's theme was a field of lavenders, with a gigantic tree in the middle of a valley at the perfect time where the moon was in its perfect diameter, with the sky turning in to a soft pink blending with an indescribable orange, slowly blending in to reveal a beautiful shade of pink and a light shade purple in the corners, with crystal chandeliers everywhere.

Her bathroom had a soft orange with a white marble tile. Paintings of butterflies were on the walls of different shade and color with a brown wooden frame. Her tub was white with a golden faucet also aligned with a French window with the white curtains draped to reveal a view of a beautiful fountain with orange leaves of autumn floating over it. The rest of the things in the bathroom was the same as Kagome's.

Miroku's room had the theme of a lake with water lilies and different flowers, with a waterfall and fishes of all colors swimming everywhere. On the sky, over the lake and fountain was a blue moon with fireworks and glowing lanterns and the effect of the lights on the water.

His bathroom was light green with a hint of yellow the marble floor was white. There were pictures of different types of leaves trapped in a wooden frame. The tubs, toilet and the rest were the same as the others. The tub was also in perfect alignment to the window which showed a fountain and a field of flowers.

All rooms were very beautiful and useful. There were sofa sets in their rooms and a complete set of tea, with a warm fire place. There was a small cabinet in the corner containing extra sheets, pillows, blankets, etc. There was a vault in each of their rooms so that they can decide which things should never be seen. Or they decided must be kept out of harm's way.

They probably couldn't even afford this with a decade of working. So they were glad about their hospitality. They appreciated everything that they've done.

However they decided to use one of their many abilities, one that they discovered on their own for the past few days. They can wish for anything that they wanted, no questions asked and the jewel will complete the job. The jewel decided to stay with them, though it was incomplete, it still said it. They jewel wanted to please Kagome, saying that it was the least that is could do for the past year that Kagome has wasted a year of her life just for it. They accepted its request, only because it insisted upon doing so.

So they decided to have electricity. They wanted a refrigerator and a few comforts of Kagome's time. Like a few plasma TV screens wouldn't hurt right? Or a few more sound systems. They wished that the toilet had the futuristic water system, so it wouldn't have the same one as the one that they had at the time in England (where there was a high chance of percentage that the water that you are drinking could be the water that you flushed when you were doing your business).

Last but not the least they wished for a small room in secret, so that the jewel can transport them to Kagome's time. Of course this was need for them to get the same reply. The secret room was hidden underneath the fountain outside the garden. The way to get to it was if you press one of the many flowers in the fountain, I repeat, IN the fountain. Then when you press it, it will eject to you as if it were the faucet. It was like a vault. You have to pass a few tests first of all, you have to twist the flower is different directions like a vault, the once you have succeeded there are a few more security measures voice recognition, a fingerprint analysis, an eye scan and a password and a code lock.

How was it done? Well through the mighty powers of the jewel.

If the requirements were not met (the security measures) then you will immediately trigger an alarm.

The group was in the lounging area. There where there was a sofa, a plasma screen TV, with cable, a WII, a PS3, a XBOX 360 and a DVD and a VCD player and a sound system attached to the TV. There was another sound system on the other side of the rom. Beside that of the room were three big shelves. The first one was music CD's. The second one was filled with DVD's and the next one was filled with VCD's.

Sango was sitting down with a bag of chips in hand and Miroku was playing with his PSP and Kagome was drinking coffee.

"Kagome, why is it that we can't just put the portal in the vault?" Sango asks. While petting Kirara.

"Yes, Kagome that is indeed very good question." Miroku says.

" You see, I case this place is found out about our technology, our ways, or the house was captured for the portal or the jewel, the first place to look would be the vaults, what they would never suspect was the fountain…" Kagome said secretively.

"Have you people ever noticed that how the hell did they get these Westernized things while we are not even in modern Japan? And have you noticed the very Victorian outcome of this house?" Kagome asks looking around, talking in a hushed voice, they were given no servants so the house was kept all by themselves. But Kagome cold not help but think about these.

"Oh so you have noticed as well…" Sango said as she looks around the room. They can't be too sure about the securities here.

Miroku added "Not to mention the fact that this entire house is made out of things that are clearly beyond this time stream. These things are not to appear yet in Japan until the next three hundred years."

"Whatever they did have is that they didn't want us to notice is that this place is so luxurious that they wanted us to not notice this place and turn eventually blind by this happiness of the presence of these materials." Sango said.

"The question is, what did they want to hide from us?" Kagome said looking at them straight in the eye. "They don't want us to find out something. We can't put down our guard here. They may completely trust us not to run away, but we need to find out the truth about this place."Kagome said.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome and betray their trust?" Miroku said "I mean everyone has their secrets right? Besides Lady Kagome look around you, their hospitality here and everything that they have done for us, are you willing to betray them? They have given us so much."

Kagome looked at Miroku "These people we have only met for nothing more than a few hours. We need to find the truth. There is something that we need to know or else we will just turn out as another one of the pawns who think that they are on the right side of the story."

"I agree, I don't want to be a pawn in a chess set. We need to find out the truth then we have to judge which side are we truly on. We have the portal, we can escape here and never come back. But for their sake why don't we investigate first." Sango said.

"Indeed…" Miroku said looking at them all in the eye and Kagome looking at the cup of coffee that she has made which suddenly turned bitter.


	10. Chapter 7

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

Guys you have better review this story or I freaking won't continue this! So you better review ok?

And don't comment on the this message…okay you can but please review the other chappies people of the world …ok only in Fanfic…but REVIE PEOPLE OR I AINT GONNA WRITE IN THIS STORY ANYMORE!


	11. THE REAL CHAPTER 7! REVIEW!

[Type the document title]

**[Year]**

**Chapter Seven**

_The Price of Greed for Glory, Gold and Power_

Kagome walked into the doors of the King's Magistrate's Court, along with the other members of her team. She opened the double doors. There they had seen the King in his usual haggardness, with a golden quill ink fountain pen in hand. His head did not move but his eyes looked hauntingly at them, lingering as if ancient.

With her air treks on and her beloved friends at her side, she felt the courage in her heart rise up.

"Greetings your highness, we have come in a great plea." The king said with a slight nod of approval, a signal for them to sit down, but they did not take their seat.

"Might we speak of this matter in an exclusive private location?" She said bravely. That had gotten the court's attention. This was something that had not happened in _centuries. _The last man that had spoken to the demon alone was terminated and was hanged in public, a humiliation to the family of the man for such an offence of raising his voice against the great Leader.

According to tradition even asking such a question would break the sacred laws of their ancestors and their way of life. Something thrice more punishable than death, torture along with your entire family, put into direct shame and something that has never happened in…well…ever!

That simple question put up ruckuses in the early the morning's discussions. The king had not said a word. The room was filled with awkward silence. The king looked at them for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and said in a stoic voice. " Do you realize that such a request that you have made, is enough for the honour that I have bestowed on you to disappear and is also enough to persecute you?"

Kagome answered as well, "I do not see the problem with speaking to you without the presence of the court."

The king as shocked with such a witting reply. No one has spoken to him in this manner. Not even his deceased Queen, bless her soul. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, his reply caused outraged gasps and shocked looks.

With a small movement of his wrist, he ended the morning's court meeting. He looked at the three fondly as he ignored the outraged gasps and the bewildered looks that he was given.

"You three had better give me a very good reason as to why I am breaking my countries traditions, hm?" The king said at the now completely empty hall.

Kagome smiled. She knew that the king was a good person, being nice to her and all, but that wasn't enough to bring her guard down. But it was enough to bring a small ghostly smile on her face.

She had looked up to this man as her father. Knowing that her own biological father had abandoned her since before, he left them for the success of his company. She sure felt bad for bringing trouble to this old man…but she wanted the truth very badly.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Her breath was ragged for a moment, then became confident.

"Your Highness…might I ask how you have attained this technology…these ways…these material possessions that you own…your majesty…it seems that there is something that you have been…keeping hidden from us…" Kagome looked at him straight in the eye.

Something about the look made the king utterly speechless. This was a side that she had never known that would come from the miko-girl that arrived in this kingdom half a month ago.

Those eyes…yes…he needed to tell her…it was exactly like _her's._

He closed his eyes for a split second and gave them each a forlorn look that they had only received when they first met the king.

"Your eyes…they look just like hers…"the king said with a sad smile on his face.

The grouped looked at him questioningly.

The king with a look of a small sense of security tapped a small button, hidden at the designs of his throne. Then slowly a wall appeared before them and a painting of a demoness appeared.

With flowing auburn hair, tied in a complicated manner, which framed her face in an elegant manner, she looked at them with innocent happiness. Her eyes were the same color as Kagome's and her lips were like cherry blossom petals. She looked petite but fierce. Her kimono was white and yellow, with yellow butterflies and flowers. She was wearing a golden ring on her left and held a single red rose on her left.

In simpler words…she was an angel…perfection…and that's when it hit Kagome…

"She…She is my daughter…Akiko…or you may know her as…" the old man said.

"…Sessomaru's mother…" Kagome muttered, she gasped as she said his name. She looked at the king as if she felt like she had betrayed him. But he looked at picure with indifference.

"… Its alright…I knew that you knew him already…" and no words were exchanged about that topic after he said that.

"There is a legend...about how this family had existed and how it had survived, but more importantly…how it came to power. But as you all know by now…legends have not always been so…unreal." The man started, with a quivering voice.

"They say that once…there had lived an ordinary male, a simple mortal. He was young and foolish. They say that he nothing but a mere mortal and he was the son of the owner of the thriving business that was frenzy at the time. He lived an expensive and overly comfortable life.

"He was raised as his parents had thought that their business would be thriving for the rest of the existence of Japan…but such dreams were crushed."

"They say that they had become too proud of themselves. They were drowning slowly by debts and they gambled and wasted away their money on such petty things…up until they had nothing left of their fortune. They did not have any money left as another business started to grow and it did eventually over throw them of the such position that they had held."

"Later on upon the despair that the owner of the business had heard that they were stone broke…he started to become sickly. His wife had very strong hysterics. Shortly the husband had died, psychologically at first and then he had died physically, family having ran out of the abundance and the comfortable life that they had before, could not buy any medicine for the poor old man. Three days later…his wife had decided to end her life and had poisoned herself."

"That had left the son, alone and raging in fury and hatred. He was not raised for the commoner's life. He was in the darkest moment in his life."

"He was a drunkard after that and then wasted away all of the money that the family had left for himself…at least whatever had been left of it…"

"Then the moment that he had wasted every single drop of honey that they had, he himself drunk as a lord had decided that after everything was spent he would immediately commit suicide and then join his parents and thus he began to take out the poison, the exact same one that his mother had used."

"He dropped the tiny pills into his last cup of sake and was ready to drink and die."

"Then so they say a man appeared at the moment."

"Drunk and completely care-free, the young mortal began to tell his tale."

"The strange man then had decided that he would grant five wishes…anything that he would wish for, no matter what it would be…would come true."

"The man then decided to take his wishes then and there, thinking that this was some practical joke."

"He had wished for a high positional status that he was sure that his family would be able to acquire for the rest of eternity, without effort the power was theirs to wield".

"He had wished for the ability to become a cheetah demon. He said that this wish will become proof that all the drunk's wishes will come true, if he was alive in the morning, for a demon can withstand this poison. He had said."

"He had wished for a specific special ability that only his family would be able to require, saying that the men will have a very specific one, and that the women may have one as well."

"He had wished for gold. He had said hoping in mind that he would be a hundred thousand times wealthier than his parents."

"He had wished for fame of his greatness had come vastly far and wide."

"So the strange man left saying alright, they had been granted…no questions asked."

"So the drunk had shrugged, thinking that the man was bluffing, and having wasted away all of the fortune that he had owned, drank the sake that he had contaminated." The king had paused there for a second.

"Can you guess what happened next?" the old man said in a strange bitter voice.

"The next day he was alive and well."

"For his wish of eternal success of the family, he had become a king to this land. That was due to greed and a thriving conspiracy and the victory of a villain."

"For his wish that his family was that of demons, he was a cheetah demon, a feared one."

"For his wish of gold, he had three mansions filled with nothing but his treasures since a chamber room couldn't hold them all. He was very corrupt."

"For his fame and glory his name had been whispered in fear. He was feared of tyranny for generations."

"For the last one…our family has very strange abilities…sorted out by our sexes." The man had said rather cruelly.

"Women in our family, on the condition a pure bred cheetah demon has the ability to make things …appear. Men on the other hand…have the tendency to make things disappear., so in a sense we are deadly with special abilities."

"Such a great secret was held and only said in this every room."

"But upon my discovery and much to my resentment, my daughter was very…very special."

He had a little twinkle in his eye as he said that. His daughter's laughter echoing in his ears, he had then reminisced her laughter as she would be playing in the garden, her laughter as she would often find things that would fascinate her. She had given him a new perspective. She was his one and only true treasure…not even his wife who had desired for another had held this much respect from him.

"The previous lord had…wooed my daughter. Despite my much utter disgust for that man, he had made her happy. She was in love."

"But that…that bloody hell demon …had only…purely power in mind…and not love." He scowled at the word, love.

"He had only wished that he wold be the most powerful…the reigning supreme one." He said with a tone of malice that they would have been shocked that such a voice belonged to him.

"I did everything that I could to prolong and cease such an affair in between them. But alas…I did not succeed. They eloped and they mated one night. I was powerless against the bonds of matrimony and the red threads of the mates."

"He used her for the special ability to make things appear…like a castle in the sky, or maybe a little portal that can go to the future, a transporter so that we can be able to take those devices that belongs to the future here…is the past."

"He blinded her with his words of deceit. He had her wrapped around his little finger so to say…"

"But he eventually had a paramour upon which…was very lustful. Who had rutted away with every single man that she has seen. Inutaisho was then no different."

"That…that…harlot knew about his power. She wanted to become the lady; she wanted to have everything that he owned. So she seduced him."

"Despite my hate for him…I warned him, fearing the sadness of my daughter. I was something that I would never stand for."

"But my efforts were wasted eventually when my daughter had found out about their relationship, and their newly found spawn. It broke her. She did not serve him the ability anymore, she ran back to me crying."

The room was quiet now…Kagome looking at the floor. Sango was nearly ready to cry and Miroku was then somber.

"He had exiled her from the land upon the decision of hers to never serve him again. He had taken everything from him, everything that she had given him anyways. Everything except that castle…she said that it would be a waste, she had spent too much energy and too many years trying to make that, so she just left it, she left it to rot for all that it was worth."

"She had banished her…without her child and that was what broke her. The previous Lord did not regret anything and eventually he was hated very much by the court. So that harlot was not able to attain her dream."

"Everything in this room, everything that you see in this castle…was made by her. Her plain old imagination as she was a child and everything that she had wished for the king. Everything that she had made for the King…is all right here." The King said in a tone that they could not identify.

Silence had wracked the room. It was morning when they had arrived in the room and the time when the tale was finished…

Tears had fallen on the floor as Sango cried. Kagome was sitting beside her, comforting her abut crying as well. And then Miroku was there hugging her as she leaned on her shoulder and then he himself had let a tear drop roll.

"My children…do not cry. Why are you crying?"

Sango took a deep quivering breath and said…

"We are crying because…in this way…the tears that could not escape from your eyes as a king…may find an escape to relief, and peace."

That was the only time that the king stood from his seat and immediately hugged all three of them, where the room was now empty and it was late at night with nothing but the moonlight outlining their features…and wept with them.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!! PWEEEEEEEEEESSSSEEE!!!!!


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Long Live The King_

Ever since they learned the truth, the king smiles only at a flower in the garden…it looked like the same type of flower that his child had been holding at the portrait…he had been distracted.

Then one day… while all four of them were in the library, Kagome, Sango and Miroku, he had given then a smile.

A strange forlorn smile, like he knew that something was about to happen.

It was strange, because he looked almost miserable that day. They wondered what it was about…but he ignored their looks after that.

Kagome looked at them and asked her friends "Should I ask him what that was about?"

Sango nodded but Miroku disagreed "I think that it is best not to ask…I think we crossed the line of privacy from the king, let him keep his thoughts for himself."

So they decided to leave him alone.

But the next day…something happened.

A loud crash echoed the castle slightly making the demons wince…but then they immediately ran with their utmost speed for it came from the East Wing of the castle, where the King's resting quarters lay.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"THE KING! KAMI SAVE THE KING!"

"OH GOD!"

Screams filled the air and panic was raised…but Kagome and her squad has already reached the King's place while everyone was still in chaos. But the image was burned, and it was too late to be taken back…

There on the floor, his eyes wide open, a thin drop of blood splayed on the ground. The back of his head was bleeding, as if someone had decided to sneak up on him and kill him. His blood precious true and blue…had stained the carpets…his clothes slightly rustled…the sparkles in his eyes were gone and a little curve of his lips stayed on his cheeks frozen with the slightly bitter taste of irony…

He looked at the three of them...they were all crying. He smiled as they looked in horror and sadness…the world seemed frozen. Then he caressed their faces as if he really treated them like his very own children.

Miroku was the first to come over the shock of the image and he immediately started shouting for help. Kagome reacted next staring with her medical training …desperately trying to save the Royal. Sango desperately started handing out herbs that was in their emergency kit.

Then they saw it, the figure in the shadows completely ignored by the distraction that the king had provided. The white figure, that vicious feral smirk…It was Sessomaru. Feral eyes were gone and wasted, his eyes as cold and as icy as ever. Like death looming in without a care or mercy. But his eyes gave a look honor to the body of what belonged to someone trulty deserving respect. What a strange thing that an enemy, the assassin and the rival of the tribe had given his enemy.

The crowd outside was still in hysterics and panic…the guards came through the door, Sessomaru remained however. The screams, the sound of children crying, the world drenched in red and orange as the sun started to set, like the world was burning red.

But all of that numbed…it didnt matter anymore. The crowd cried.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" they cheered…how ironic.

The king is dead.


End file.
